What Love Really Feels Like?
by KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun
Summary: Sesshoumaru and Kagome are getting married but when they come back home, will everything be as it was or will a new evil have showed himself, but this time its not after the jewel, so what is it after?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I look at the scenery as we fly by. I cannot believe how much time has passed since Sango and I visited my time. I have been having slight pains in my abdomen. The healer at the castle has looked at me; she explained to me that instead of my carrying the baby for nine months it will only be seven. I was surprised to hear that. She also told me that some of my pregnancy symptoms will intensify in the last month of the pregnancy.

I feel Sesshoumaru's hands move from my waist to the small bump on my stomach. I have found out that there has never been a pregnancy between a miko and a taiyoukai before. It kind of scares me that so many things could go wrong with this pregnancy.

I lift my head off of Sesshoumaru's chest and look up at his face. It's still hard to believe that within just seven days we will be married.

I know Sesshoumaru knows nothing of what to expect about our wedding. I have kept my wedding dress a secret from him because I want to see the look of shock on his face when he sees me in it, walking down the aisle towards him.

I look over Sesshoumaru's shoulder. Rin and Shippo are flying on Ah-Un while Sango and Miroku are riding Kirara. A funny thought comes to my mind: I visualize Miroku asking one of my friends to bear his child, and I can see this friend pushing him out in front of a bus.

I am brought out of my trance by Sesshoumaru nuzzling my neck. I lean my neck to the side to show a sign of submission, at which he growls his approval.

His hands run over my little baby bump and I can't help the smile that comes onto my face. I feel his hot breath on my ear.

"I love you, my mate," he says in a husky voice.

"I love you too, Sesshoumaru," I say.

I lay my head back against his armour and stare ahead of us at the clouds.

**2 Hours Later**

I see Kaede's village coming into view up ahead. Without warning, I feel the presence of two shikon jewel shards from within Kaede's hut. I then feel Kikyou and Inuyasha's auras as well, telling me that they must have gotten two of the shards.

I think of everyone's surprise that Kikyou and I have become friends. We want to work on a way to get the part of my soul out of her body and she can still be alive.

They traveled back to the castle with us, where Kikyou and I both gave Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha a choice; they could either act civilized towards each other, or Kikyou and I would be off-limits to them.

To our great surprise, they can start a conversation without calling each other names or it ending in a fight. Two weeks after arriving at the castle, they left to find Naraku, along with more jewel shards.

I can see Kaede, Kikyou and Inuyasha walk out of Kaede's hut and just stand there. We start descending towards them and soon we are standing before them.

I run towards Kaede and she opens her arms, pulling me into a hug. "How have you been, Kaede?" I say.

"Very well," she says.

I pull away and go to hug both Kikyou and Inuyasha before returning to stand in front of Kaede, Sesshoumaru at my side. She smiles at us.

"Are both of ye ready for your wedding?" she asks kindly.

"As ready as we could ever be, I guess. I just really wish that you could come with us," I say.

"I know, child, but the people of this village need me."

"I understand, Kaede."

Rin and Shippo race past Sesshoumaru and I, hugging first Kaede, then Kikyou and Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku go over to talk to Kikyou and Inuyasha. Kaede steps closer to us.

"Lord Sesshoumaru and Miss Kagome, I wish ye well on your wedding," she says.

"Thank you, Kaede. That really means a lot to me," I say.

Sesshoumaru surprises us by bowing to her and saying. "Thank you, Kaede- chan."

"You're very welcome. It will be nice that the Western Lands will finally have its great Lady," Kaede says, a touch of pride in her voice.

"It will. I know Kagome will make a wonderful Lady."

"Aw, Sesshoumaru, that's so sweet," I say, looking up at him.

We all chat for a little while longer, until I decide that it's time for us to get a move on.

"Guys, I think it's time for us to head out," I announce to everyone.

Everyone agrees collectively.

Inuyasha goes into Kaede's hut and comes back out with two bags for him and Kikyou. We all say our last good-bye's and give hugs to Kaede before heading out of the village, in the direction of the Well.

I still wish that somehow Kaede could have come with us, because I would've loved for her to meet my family.

We soon arrive at the Well. We get our bags out of Ah-Un's saddle bags and Sesshoumaru sends him off. The first to go through the well are Inuyasha and Kikyou, followed by Sango and Miroku, Rin and Shippo, and finally Sesshoumaru and I.

The familiar blue light surrounds us and we soon land at the bottom of the Well in my time. Sesshoumaru wraps an arm around my waist and jumps out of the well, landing right at the shrine doors.

I slide the door open and lead everyone out of the well house and into the courtyard, directing us towards my house. Knowing my mother hides a spare key under the welcome mat at me feet, I kneel down and pull the mat aside and grab the key.

I stand and open the door, pushing it open and stepping into my house. I allow everyone else to follow me before closing the door.

I open my mouth to yell for my mother, but then I hear her laughter coming from the living room. I walk over to the doorway and find my mother sitting on the couch with a man.

I have seen him before, around town, but I can't exactly place who he is.

"Mom," I say, calling her attention.

She turns her head towards me and a smile appears on her face. "Kagome, I'm so glad you are here," she says.

She stands up, walks over to me, and pulls me into a hug, which I gladly return. When we pull apart, everyone comes up behind me and my mother greets them all. I look at the guy as he stands up and comes up beside my mother; she smiles at him, then turns her head to me.

"Kagome, I would like you to meet Karo Ukimoto," she says.

"Hello, Karo," I say politely.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Kagome. Your mother has told me a lot about you."

"Oh."

I rub the back of my neck; I'm wondering if she told him about the Feudal Era and all the people standing behind me.

"Kagome, Karo and I are dating, I hope you're not mad," my mom says, worry creasing her face.

I look at her pleading eyes, and there is no way I could be mad at my mother for being happy. "Mom, I can't be mad at you," I say with a smile.

She lets out a small sigh of relief. "Thank you, dear."

"Mom, I need to get everyone settled in," I say.

"Oh, about that; why don't Rin, Shippo, Sesshoumaru and you go check out the attic, and Karo and I will take the others to their rooms."

"Okay, Mom."

Sesshoumaru, Shippo, Rin and I walk out of the living room. We head up the stairs to the second floor, and I lead them to a door to the right. I open it and lead them up the stairs to the attic.

As soon as I see what the attic looks like, I gasp. It's been totally remodeled and made into a few separate rooms. I walk over and open the first door, which leads to a bathroom. The other two lead to our room and one for Rin and Shippo. They go into their room, and I look up at Sesshoumaru in awe. I can't believe my mom did this for us.

**Hi everyone, I know its been a while since I took this down. Okay this is the sequel for Is This Really What Love Feels Like? I worked very hard on this first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Morning**

I slowly open my eyes to look up at the ceiling above me, I turn my head to look the window to the morning sun. I grown and climb out of be, I walk quietly out of our room so not to wake Sesshoumaru who is still asleep.

I walk across the small living room and over to the bathroom, I shut the door and lock it before walking over to the shower and turning the hot water on. I undress and step under the warm water, I sigh in content.

**Half Hour Later**

I look in the mirror to check my outfit, after finding it okay I walk over to our dresser to grab my purse. I have decided to dress in jeans and a nice pink silk dress shirt and my pink high heels. I throw a new cell phone and keys into my purse and through my purse strap over my shoulder and walk out of our bed room.

I mak my way down stairs and meet Sango and we head down stairs and head into the kitchen where we find everyone. I see my Mom pulling two pieces of toast out of the toaster and I quickly grab them and start eating one.

"Kagome." My Mother says, trying to scold me.

"Sorry mom." I say quickly with my mouthful.

"We have our dress fittings today, Kagome you as well." My Mom says.

"Okay, what time?" I ask.

"It's eleven."

"K, I got some errans I need to get done before then so I will meet you guys there."

"Okay Kagome."

I finish the toast and walk out into the hall, I go out the front door and walk across the courtyard and head down the steps. I walk over and unlock my trail blazer, I climb in and start it up, I pull out into traffic and head into town.

I need to go to the florists first and double check the flower arraignments. I follow the road into downtown, I find a parking spot on the side of the road and pull in.

I grab my purse and climb out, I put enough money in the meter for two hours before walking down the sidewalk. I only walk a little bit down the block before I reach the florists, I open the door and step into the shop and am assaulted by the different scents of the flowers.

I walk over to the desk where a young girl with brunet hair and manicured nails who looks like she belongs in a beauty shp not a flower shop. She looks up at me and smiles at me.

"Hello, how may I help you miss." She says in a sweet voice.

"I am Kagome Higurashi, I am here to check my arraignments for my wedding." I say.

"Oh of course, she has your arraignments set up in the back room. I will call her out here and she will take you back to look at them."

"Thank you."

The girl picks up the phone and with the second ring someone answers and the girl says. "Miss Anga Kagome Higurashi is here to check her flower arraingments for her wedding."

The person says something and then the girl hangs the phone up. "She will be right out."

"Thanks."

I look around the small lobby at the flower arraignments, they are so beautiful. "Hello." A woman's voice says.

I turn my head around and find a older woman with long blond air. She holds her hand out towards me with a smile on her face.

"Hi Miss Higurashi, if you will come with me I will show you you're arraignments." She says.

I take her hand and shake it." Okay."

I follow her through her lobby and through a door and into a room where there are many arraignments. I go over to see the main one which is made up of red roses.

"They are beautiful, you did a wonderful job on them." I say.

"Thank you Kagome."

After checking the rest I leave there. The rest of the day I go to dress fittings and do more earins for the wedding before doing some that I needed to do. Finally I am on my way home and hopeful I will be able to relax a little there.

**Hello everyone! FINALLY A UPDATE! I have not forgot about this story its just been hard to come up with a chapter. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**1 Week Later**

**Wedding Day**

I smile as I look out the window, today is the day that I have been waiting for, its my Wedding Day. Last night Sesshoumaru slept in the shrine with the rest of the boys so that we follow the tradition of not seeing the husband the night before your wedding. I missed not snuggling up to him like I have did but after today I will be able to do it for the rest of ou lives.

I turn my head away from the beautiful sight from outside my window and look on the clock above the door to our small setting room and see that is says 8:30am. The wedding time is 2pm which means we have to be at the church at 12:30pm. We have decided we are just going to wear a running outfit to the church and get dressed there. We made sure to have all the dresses taken to the church so that they are already there.

I turn the whole way around from my window, I walk out of our room and across the small sitting room and into our bathroom. I shut the door and lock it and move in front of our sink and mirror, I grab my brush and brush my hair our, I set the brush down and grab a srunchy and pull my hair up into a pony tail to keep it out of my face.

I unlock my door and open it, I walk over to the steps and head down them to the second floor of the house, once there I make my way down another set of stairs to the main level of the house. I smell something really good coming from the kitchen so I walk through the entry way and into the kitchen where I find my Mother, Sango, Kikyou and Rin standing with cups of coffee in each of their hands. Everyone hears me and turns towards me with smiles on their face.

"Good morning Kagome!" Everyone says.

"Good morning everyone." I say.

I walk over to everyone and my Mother hands me a cup of coffee which I take with a smile and start to drink it and feel myself getting charged up for the very long day ahead of me which is going to be the best day of my life. Every little girl has dreamed of their wedding day, I know I sure did and now that its finally here I think I am starting to get butterflys in my stomach.

"Are you ready to be married?" Kikyou asks me with a smile on his face.

I smile back at her. "As ready as I am going to ever be, I am already Mated to him. Marriage will just simbolise to everyone that we are married." I say.

"I know what you mean, I am so honored that you want me to be in your wedding."

"Kikyou you are family, your my sister in law."

"Yes."

My Mother turns towards me with a smile on her face. "I just can't believe that my little girl is going to be getting married. It seems just like yesterday that i was sending you off to school and now you are getting married and a soon to be mother." She says as small happy tears start to flow.

I smile a sad smile. "Oh mom."

I go over to her and wrap my arms around her and pull her into a hug. I know it must be hard for my Mother to grasp this, I know sometimes its hard for me to grasp all the things that have happened to me since I was pulled down into the well when I was 15 years old. All the people I ment and helped, all my new friends and family, the love of my life Sesshoumaru.

My Mother pulls back from my hug and looks at the clock on the wall then back down at me. "Well only a few hours left, we better start getting ready to go. You girls have to go get your nails, hair and makeup done." She says.

She leans over and kisses me on my cheak before turning around and walking out of the kitchen to go do her thing. I look up at the clock, she is right we only have a few hours before the best time of my life.

"Well girl are you guys ready to go, I will drive us to where we are going to get our nails, hair and makeup done." I say, forgetting for a sec that non of them have ever had this done. "Sorry forgot you guys never had it done but don't worry every woman in this time gets it done, I know you guys will like it."

"Okay Kagome." They all say.

We all set our coffee down on the counter and walk out of the kitchen, I grab my purse, cell and keys off the table and we all walk towards the door. We slip our shoes off and I slide the door open and we all walk out into the morning sun.

We quickly walk across the courtyard and are soon walking down the steps. We make it to the sidewalk soon and we walk over to my car and all of us climb in. I stick the key in the ignition and pull out and head for down town Tokeyo.

**Wedding Time**

I try to stand still as my Mother straightens my dress. I am standing outside of the door that leads up the ile to our church. I asked my Mom to walk me down the ile since my Father is not with us. I take a deep breath as the girls line up in front of me and i hear the music start to play.

The doors are pushed open and I see all the people in the church and I can see Sesshoumaru standing at the alter with a smile on his face as he waits for me. I take another deep breath as the girls start walking ahead of me and my Mother and I stand here waiting for the music to change.

The girls all take their places and the music changes, I close my eyes for a second before opening them and my Mother start walking slowly up the ile. I clutch the bokay of red roses in my hand as I keep my eyes on Sesshoumaru and smile.

We soon are setanding at the aulter, I turn to my Mother and she lifts my vale up over my head and I see the tears in her eyes that she will not let fall. She leans in and kisses my cheak before going and taking her seat with other members of my family in the front row.

Sesshoumaru takes my hand and we turn away from each other and towards the preacher. He starts his speach and I stay with smile on my face. He soons asks us.

"Sesshoumaru Taisho do you take this woman Kagome Higurashi too be your wife?" He asks Sesshoumaru.

"I do." Sesshoumaru replys with a smile on his face.

The preacher turns his head towards me. "Do you Kagome Higurashi take this man Sesshoumaru Taisho to be your husband?" He asks me in a sweet tone.

"I do." I reply.

"Well then I now prononce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride."

Sesshoumaru and I turn towards each with smiles on our faces. Sesshoumaru pulls me against me and leans down and captures my lips in a soft kiss and the whole church erups in cheering.

**Hello everyone! I am deciding to end this story sooner then I had planned for I don't really have any ideas for it. The next chapter will be the last chapter and it will be longer then this one hopefully! I hope you all understand! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	4. Authors Note

Help

Hi everyone!

I am sorry for not updating for a while, I know I said I would update all the time but life has gotten busy but thats not why I am writting this. I have lost my ideas for my storys so I need ur help to give me ideas. I would very much appriciate it if you all would take some time to give me some ideas for the storys so I can write new chapters. Leave them in a review or send them to me in a PM. Thanks in adviance to anyone who does it!

Your Author

KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**2 Days Later**

It's been two days since our wonderful wedding day, we are all packing up our things to head home today, and the reception was fantastic, only bad part I couldn't drink. I stop for a second in packing my bag to place my hand on the bump on my stomach, I smile when I think of the little person growing inside of me.

I feel two strong arms wrap around me and two soft hands placed over mine, I lay my head back onto my husband's chest and look up into his golden eyes. I smile as he leans down and captures my lips in a sweet kiss.

"I love you so much Sesshoumaru." I say once we break the kiss.

"And I love you my beautiful Kagome." He says in his soft tone as he leans down once again and captures my lips.

'_Oh__ my wonderful Husband and mate, how I love you so!'_

**Hello everyone! Okay shoot me is damn short I know but I wanted to let everyone know that I have not forgotten about this story and I plan on finishing it but I need some ideas! Please review and give me some!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Kagome's POV**

I look around with a smile on my face, we have just all gotten back to the feudal era on the other side of the well, and everything looks to be the way it was when we left it. I take a big deep breath of air, the air in the feudal era is so much cleaner the air in the future, it's one of the many reasons I love it here.

Kikyou comes up beside me with a smile on her face as well. "Kagome, Inuyasha and I have decided not to go back to the castle, we want to go home for a while and check on Kiade." Kikyou says.

I smile at her. "I understand Kikyou; please tell Kiade that we all say hi and that we will visit soon. We would come but it would be nice to be home." I say, knowing it's the truth.

"Have a safe trip to the castle." Kikyou says while leaning over and pulling me into a hug, I hug her back.

We pull apart and turn to the rest of our party, we all say our goodbyes to Inuyasha and Kagome and they head towards the village and the rest of us head on our way to the castle.

Sesshoumaru and I walk hand in hand and I have one hand on my stomach, it feels so good to be back here and I cannot wait to get back to the castle and relax.

**4 Hours Later**

I smile as I see our wonderful castle coming into view on the horizon, we all decided to take to the sky soon after walking, quickly deciding it would be the fastest way to reach the castle before night fall then walking the whole way there. Plus secretly Sesshoumaru did not want me walking that far with the baby.

Within moments we are landing in the court yard of our castle and all the servants and guards are coming to meet us with very happy smiles on their faces, they take all of our things and rush into the castle to put them away as we all walk across the court yard and into our castle.

I look around, in the short time we have been gone I didn't realize I would miss this place as I have, though in the short time we have been traveling it has tired me out, something that after the wedding has started happening to me.

Sesshoumaru must have sensed it because within seconds he has me up in his arms and walking up the steps to our room, I smile up at him and lay my head down on his shoulder and close my eyes, suddenly not even being able to stay awake.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

Before we are even to our room Kagome has fallen asleep in my arms, I smile down at her as I walk into our room and over to our bed, I gently lay Kagome down in the bed and lean down and kiss her on her forehead. I quietly leave the room; I know that if I don't start now on the mountains of paper work it will never get done.

As soon as I get to my office I grown as I see all the paperwork sitting on my desk, I shake my head and walk over and set down behind my desk and grab the first piece of paper I see and my quill and start to work on it all.

**Hello everyone! Okay I know its been forever since I updated this story! Okay I am hoping to finish this story in the next few chapters! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**2 Months Later**

**Kagome's POV**

It's been a very long two months since we have gotten back to the castle, with trying to get back into the swing of things and trying to prepare for the baby to get here it's been busy to say the least.

We have had visits from other royals; Sango and Kikyou want me to do a baby shower for the baby so trying to plan that to make sure I do not let anyone out is very hard. I have been very tired on top of this so I have been taking naps right after lunch; Sesshoumaru has assured me that this is normal though.

I shake my head as I look out over the western lands from our balcony that connects onto our room. My hands are on my very round stomach, in so many ways I wish that my Mother would be able to be here with me right now through my pregnancy.

I think it's almost natural for every woman to want their mother here with them whenever they are pregnant, for them to tell them they are doing it right and that they are going to be a wonderful mother to their baby boy or girl.

I feel Sesshoumaru's strong aura heading towards our room from his study and I move over to the small love seat Sesshoumaru hand moved out here so that I have a place to sit and look at the stars like I have started to do, I sit down and my feet feel so much better.

All at once our little pup starts to kick me and I place my hand where he is kicking and I cannot help but smile at the thought of our little pup growing inside of me.

I hear the door to our room slide open and Sesshoumaru steps into our room and slides it shut, he slowly walks across our room and out onto the balcony with me. I look up at him with a smile on my face and use my free hand to pat the seat beside me and he sets down beside me.

"Sesshoumaru he's kicking. Here feel lit." I say in the most excited voice.

I take his hand and place it where I had mine and where he is kicking, I place mine on top of his. I look up at his face and as soon as he starts to feel him kicking a huge smile comes onto his face.

For a few minutes we sit there in total silence just wrapped up in the wonderful moment with each other but then Sesshoumaru decides to break our silence.

"How do you know it's a boy, koi?" He asks with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"He's strong just like his father, what you mean you don't want a son?" I say in a teasing voice.

"I just want our pup to be healthy; I will love it whether it's a boy or girl."

"Aw Sesshy."

"Why did you just call me Sesshy?" He says.

"There is nothing wrong with me calling you that Sesshy, if you got a problem with it then to bad."

His eyebrow goes way up into his head because normally I never talk like this towards him, but it's these damn pregnancy hormones controlling my very weird moods. He has been on the receiving end of some very bad ones as well.

I watch as Sesshoumaru rolls his eyes at me and I start to feel my mood turning from great to a little agitated, why does he always have to act like the total adult and not as happy as I am bout this pregnancy.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I can already feel Kagome's mood starting to turn, oh god how I hate her mood swings. A lot of the other lord's around my age that already have little pups have warned me of how bad that their mate's mood swings were and how fast they can happen. That I have found out multiple times from saying the wrong thing at the wrong time.

"What doesn't the all mighty Sesshoumaru like being called Sesshy by his mate?" She says in an agitated voice.

"I didn't say I didn't like it but Kagome, it's just I..." I say trying to think of the right words to use so as not to anger her. "I don't mind if you call me it when we are like this but not around anyone else."

After I said it, I regretted it immediately because I see tears coming to Kagome's eyes and I know that I have hurt her and I regret it.

"Oh so you really don't like it then do you? I thought you would but I should have known better." She says as the tears start rolling down her face.

"Kagome I didn't mean it like that. It's just maybe it would be nice if it was between us, like something just for us."

I try smoothing out the situation but with her crazy mood swings I don't know if it is working. I have always hated to see Kagome cry and with her crying right now it makes me feel really bad.

I sigh and wrap my arms around her waist; I gently lift her up and set her into my lap. I lean up and kiss her forehead, while rubbing her back which she has asked me to do a lot.

"Kagome, koi, I love you, I love our pup. Now you know that I hate to see you cry, now why don't we go in and get ready for dinner. I am sure you are very hungry." I say in a sweet voice.

At that same time I hear her stomach growl and a smirk appears on my face and she giggles. She looks at me with a shy smile on her face.

"I guess we are a little hungry." She says.

"Then let us go my darling."

"Lets."

Kagome easily stands up off of my lap and I stand up behind her, I take her hand and we walk in off the balcony to our room. I let her hand go as she walks into the bathroom to go freshen up and I go over to our closet and grab a box that I have hidden far into the closet so that she has not been able to find it.

I bought Kagome a few presents when we were in her time and have been saving them for the right time, there is also a few things in there for the baby that Kagome's mom gave me for her without Kagome's knowledge.

I move the box to another place so she will not find it and walk out of the closet and lean against the wall. I know that there has been one thing that's been bothering her and that is that her Mother will not be able to be here when she gives birth to our pup.

I have been planning something for her that I know will make her very happy and that is to when Kagome is close to going into labor to quickly travel to the sacred well and travel to the future to get her Mother and bring her back here.

I have already talked this over with Kagome's mother and she is very happy to be coming back here for the first time, especially when he daughter will be giving birth to her first grandchild.

The only thing that I have not told Kagome's mother about is the differences between a human birth and a demon's birth, which I will explain to her when we are on our way here. Now just as long as I can keep this a secret from Kagome we will be good.

_'Oh my dear Kagome, what a wonderful Mother you will make to our pup!'_

**Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating in a while and I am now working on new chapters for this story! I am trying to figure out how many chapters there will be till the end of this story. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

Weeks have flown past since that day with Kagome, her mood swings have continually gotten worse and she has been getting bigger and much for tired and not being able to stand for very long before she needs to sit down so I have made her be on bed rest for the sake of both her and our pup.

Our healer said that any day now Kagome could go into labor and I am now starting to worry that if I don't leave today to go retrieve her Mother that we will not be back in time to see the pup be born and Kagome would be mad at me for eternity at me if that happened.

The only other problem is that I don't know how to get away from Kagome because for the past few days I have barely left her side at all. I know I can make it to the well in half a day but if I quickly bring Kagome's mother back that means we would be traveling back at night.

I shake my head as I look out the doors and out into the western lands, I can't worry about it anymore, I have to leave today if I want to get Kagome's mother back here in time for the birth.

I quickly finish up the last few pieces of paperwork on my desk for them to be sent out, I stand up and walk out of my study and head towards our room where I know Kagome is resting. While on the way there I try thinking of ways to tell Kagome that I am going to be gone for the day without giving away the fact of what I am going to actually be doing.

Once at our room I have come up with the idea that I need to go out and check the perimeter of the western lands for a Newsome demon that is causing a few villages there trouble and they asked for me to take care of it.

Once I step into out room I see Kagome lying down on our bed with one hand on her stomach and the other holding a book which she is reading. Once she hears me enter our room though she looks up from the book she is reading and a smile comes over her face.

"Hey Sesshy, did you get done with all your paper work?" She asks.

I let the name slip by as I smile at her, for the past few weeks she has become adjusted to calling me Sesshy, I brush it off as some weird effect of her pregnancy hormones, which as I know along with everyone else in the castle that they run very wild. I set down beside her on our bed and place my hand over her's right where our pup's heart beat is.

"Kagome I am going to be gone for the day. A few villages on the far end of the Western Land's have called for my assistance to deal with a very pesky demon that is running wild there." I say in my most convincing voice.

A sad look comes over her face. "Are you sure you have to go Sesshy? Why can't you just send a few of your guards?" She asks me in a soft voice.

"I wish I could but koi I am the Lord of the West and this is my duty to deal with. I promise I will be back as soon as I can. You will be fine my love."

"But Sesshy what if I go into Labor while you are gone? I can't do this alone Sesshoumaru. I am not strong enough." She says in a much scarred voice.

She grabs my hand in a death grip, determined to not let it go. I sigh and shake my head at her, at the thought that the Shikon Miko, the Lady of the West is scarred. I have known Kagome to always be strong and almost never scarred of anything, but now here she is scarred that she is going to go into labor and I will not be here. I would never let that happen, I will not miss the birth of my first pup.

"Kagome it will be okay. You are not going to go into labor and if you would I would be back. But Kagome I will be back as soon as possible. It will be fine." I say in a soft voice, trying not to upset her.

"Okay if you say so Sesshy, please be safe. I don't want to be raising this pup on my own."

"This Sesshoumaru is too powerful for a common demon to hurt me. Do not worry I will fine."

"Hurry back."

"I will."

I lean down and capture Kagome's lips in a soft kiss, she kisses me back and I get up gently. With that I walk out of our room, I head down stairs to my office once again to gather my amour and swords for the trip to the well. I hate the fact that I have to lie to Kagome about where I am going because I had sworn a long time ago that I would not lie to her like Inuyasha did to her, but I know I am not doing this to hurt her.

Once I get to my office I quickly put all of my amour on, I grab my swords Tensiga and Tokajin and place them at my side. I walk over to the doors that lead out into the garden and walk out. Once outside my orb surrounds me and I take off into the air heading as fast as I can fly for the sacred well in Inuyasha's forest.

**2 Hours Later**

After two hours of flying I can finally see the forest and Kiade's village coming into sight, the whole time I have been flying my mind has never drifted from Kagome's side. Truth be told this is the first time I have left Kagome's side since we got back from her time. It was not that I was scared about her and the pup but this was the first time in history that any miko, even though she is a demon, has become pregnant with a demons pup.

We still are not sure how her miko powers are going to act when it comes time that she goes into labor. We are not sure if the pup is going to be a full demon either, if it isn't, will it have her miko powers or none of them at all. These are all the questions that will be answered for us once the pup is born, but in the mean time we all have to wonder about them.

All too soon I land right beside the Sacred Well and my orb disappears around me, I step closer to the well before jumping up and down into the well. The frailer blue light surrounds me and I feel as though I am floating through space and time in the blue light until as though it feels as though it was minutes but it was only a few seconds I land at the bottom of the well, the blue light gone and I am in Kagome's time.

I jump out of the well and land at the top of the steps near the well houses' door, already before going outside the smells of Kagome's world flows into my nose and I try my best to drown them out. I slide open the door and step out into the shrine, I walk silently over to Kagome's old house and knock on the door.

"Coming." I hear the all to framiler voice of Kagome's Mother and I listen as her footsteps near the door.

The door is son opened to reveal Kagome's Mother, who once sees that it is I standing here lights up with a smile." Sesshoumaru, welcome, what a pleasant surprise. Please come in." She says in a very pleasant voice.

"Thank you." I say with a small bow to my head.

She steps back and lets me in through the door before she shuts it, I turn to her. Before I can get anything out I am bombarded by questions.

"Is Kagome okay? Has she gone into Labor yet? I really hope she hasn't been too hard on you?" Kagome's mother asks, all in one breathe mind you."

"She is fine, no she has not but the healers say very soon. And I don't know how to answer the last one truthfully." I say as a small smile appears on my face.

"I am glad you have come, I don't mean to be rude but what brings you here Sesshoumaru?"

"My healers tell me that it might only be a week or a matter of days' before Kagome goes into labor. As we discussed I would be bringing you back, I know it saddens Kagome that she thinks that you will not be able to be with her during this process. By bringing you to my castle I know it will make her very happy."

"I am very happy that you have asked me Sesshoumaru. I want to be able to help Kagome through this and be there when my first grand child is born."

"I will warn you, we have no clue if the pup is full demon or half demon, or even if it has inherited Kagome's miko powers. All the questions that we have can only be answered once the pup is born."

"Well as long as it is healthy Sesshoumaru that is all the matters to me."

"Yes, I don't mean to rush you but if you would like to get back to my castle before night fall we must leave very soon."

"I will go pack my bags. I will leave a note for Souta and Father on where I have gone."

"Okay."

As he walks away from me and heads upstairs to pack her bags I go into the living room and set down, nothing has changed in the house since I have been gone. I do wonder where Souta and Kagome's grandfather is, but then I realize I came at a time that Souta is at school.

It is not much longer till I hear Kagome's Mother coming down the steps and she steps into the door way of the living room hold two bags with the stuff she will need.

"I left a note in Souta's room for them. We should get going if you want to stick to your schedule." She says.

"Okay."

I stand up and walk over to her, I take her bags from her and we head over to the front door and head out. Once she locks the door we walk across the shrine grounds to the well house. Once we go inside we walk down the steps to the well, I gently wrap my arm around her waist and I hear her gasp in surprise.

"It's just an easier way to get through the well Mrs. Higurashi." I say to her.

"Okay." She says.

Within seconds I jump into the well with her and the blue light surrounds us once again. Kagome's Mother gasps in surprise and I forgot that she had actually never traveled to the past through the well before so this is all stranger to her. I actually now cannot wait to see what she thinks of my time compared to hers.

Within seconds we land on the bottom of the well, I take a deep breath of air and pure clean air floods into my lungs. With such ease I jump out of the well and land on the grass and set Mrs. Higurashi down beside me. She gasps and looks around in shock.

"Oh my God Sesshoumaru it's so beautiful here." She says in a shocked voice.

"I am glad you like it. Now let us get traveling to my castle, I am very sure you will enjoy it much more once you get there." I say.

"Okay."

I once again wrap my arm around her waist and my demonic cloud appears under my feet and we take to the sky. Surprisingly Mrs. Higurashi does not get to shocked but instead she takes in all the scenery as we fly over top of it. I had decided we would fly back this was so she could take in some of the scenery even though it's a slower way of traveling.

"This place is so beautiful from up here Sesshoumaru; I know why Kagome loves it so much here. I may not be a demon but I still can smell how clean the air is here." She says in a pleasant voice.

"I knew you would like it."I say.

**4 Hours Later**

After 4 nonstop hours of traveling my castle is finally coming into view, I can feel her getting anxious to get to my castle, not only to see what it looks like but more importantly to see Kagome and I cannot wait to see Kagome as well and see how she is going.

The sun is just setting as we land in the court yard and a few of my servants come out to great us, one of them took her bags to take them to her room. I know Kagome will not be able to sense her mother here but I know that she already knows I am home from sensing my aura.

"Let's go, I am sure you would like to go see Kagome." I say as I look down at Mrs. Higurashi.

"Let's please, I really miss her." She says.

I lead Mrs. Higurashi across the courtyard and into the castle's main hall, we head up the steps and walk towards mine and Kagome's room where I know Kagome is by her scent. Once outside my bed room door and I silently push it open but motion for Mrs. Higurashi to wait outside.

I step into our room and find Kagome lying on the bed but unlike before she has a cold cloth on her forehead and a basin full of cold water on the night stand beside she and I can smell she has a fever. I walk over to her and she open hers eye and gives me a weak smile.

"Your back." She says but her voice is weak.

"Kagome what's wrong?" I ask in a worried voice.

"Not long after you left I came down with a bad fever, the healers say the pup is causing it and it's also a sight that he or she will be born soon."

"Well are you well enough for a surprise Koi?"

A small smile appears over the weak one she had on. "What kind of surprise do you have for me Sesshoumaru?"

I turn my head towards the door and a huge smile comes onto my voice. "Come on in." I say.

I hear as Mrs. Higurashi steps forward and into the doorway and I hear Kagome gasp and then am saluted with the smell of her tears. "Mom."

Kagome's Mom rushes over to my side and leans down and envelops Kagome in a hug as she starts crying to. I stay silent and let them have their time together.

'_I__ knew you would be happy Kagome.'_

**Hello eveyone! Originally this was going to be the last chapter till the end but I changed it. Please read and review!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Kagome's POV**

I close my eyes trying to sleep, ever since I came down with this fever I have barely been able to sleep, even though Sesshoumaru came back yesterday and with a big surprise brought my Mother with him I haven't been able to sleep as well.

I grown as the fever seems to grow worse and I grip Sesshoumaru's hand, since he has gotten back he has not left my side. I just want this pregnancy to be over and for our pup to be healthy. The healers informed us that the only way to get rid of this fever is for the pup to be born and that it should be soon.

I open my eyes up and look up at Sesshoumaru; He gives me a small smile before he removes the wet cloth from my forehead which has grown warm. He soaks it into the cold water in the basin; he rings it out before placing it back on my forehead.

My Mother left a little while ago to go get some sleep, she was up all night with me keeping me company and we were catching up on things but around dawn I seen how tired she was getting so I told her she needed to get some sleep because I didn't want her to wear herself down.

"Kagome I wish I could take your place right now." Sesshoumaru says in a soft pleading voice.

I give him a weak smile. "Sesshoumaru I will be okay, I know I feel like shit right now but in the end we will have our pup and it will have all been worth it." I say, trying to convince myself as well.

"I hate seeing you sick my dear."

"I know."

But as soon as those words come out of my mouth a huge wave of pain hits my body and I growl out in pain. Then I feel a wet liquid rolling down my legs. A wave of shock comes over me and Sesshoumaru is standing over me waiting for me to tell him what's wrong.

I move my head and look up at him with a look of shock on my face. "Sesshoumaru my water just broke." I say in a very shocked voice.

Sesshoumaru seems as though he is frozen in place, but soon he snaps out of it and before I know it he is gently lifting me up into his arms and runs at top speed out of our room and head for the Northern wing of the castle where the healers are and where the room has been prepared for my birthing.

Within seconds we are there and Sesshoumaru is laying me down on the bed and the healers are surrounds me.

"Kagome has gone into labor, I am going to get her Mother and I will be right back." Sesshoumaru says.

Sesshoumaru quickly leans down and kisses my forehead before turning around and leaving the room to get my mother and bring her here.

The healers help me out of the many layers of my kimono and into a very light one that will be easy about what I am about to go through. They have me lying on my back with my head up on a few pillows; I keep taking deep breaths trying to stay calm as the contractions start to hit me.

I grip the bed as one of my contractions hits me; I just continue to take deep breaths in and out until the contraction is over. I can feel Sesshoumaru's aura heading towards the room and I know my Mother must be with him. I know Sesshoumaru will not be in cause it is not normal in this time for a male to be there when a woman is giving birth.

Within a few seconds my mother comes through the door and right over to my bed side. She has a smile on her face.

"Aw Kagome, its time, everything will be okay, I will be right here by your side honey!" My Mom says in a sweet voice.

"Mom the contractions are coming pretty steady, I am doing good." I say.

Before I can say anything else another contraction hits me but this one is much stronger than the last one and I grip the bed once again and try to concentrate on my breathing. I don't want to take my mom's hand because with my demonic strength I would hurt her and I don't want to do that.

The one healer Sakura comes to my other side of the bed and places a cold cloth on top of my forehead, she smiles down at me.

"Lady Kagome, I am going to check you to see how far you are along." She says in a soft sweet voice.

"Okay." I say in a voice trying to remain calm.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I wait patiently out in the hall outside of the delivery room as I listen as Kagome screams in pain, Rin, Shippo, Sango and Miroku are here waiting with me but I can't stop pacing, I want to be with my mate but I cannot and it makes me mad.

"Sesshoumaru I am sure Kagome is going to be okay, she is strong." Sango says trying to calm me down.

I go to say something but a very ear pearsing scream from Kagome stops me dead in my tracks. "GOD DAMN IT SESSHOUMARU YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO TOUCH ME AGAIN!" Kagome screams.

I close my eyes wishing I was dead, I did this to Kagome, I pupped her and am now making her go through this offal pain. She is right I will never touch her again.

"Sesshoumaru I know what you are thinking." Miroku says.

I turn my head towards him." How do you know?" I ask him.

"Sesshoumaru she is saying that right now but once you both see your beautiful pup you will both say it was well worth it."

"I hope you are right Miroku. I really do."

I start my pacing once again trying to drown out Kagome's screaming, but then I quickly stop as the screaming stops as a soft cry reaches my ear. The first cry of my pup.

I cannot stop a smile that comes to my face as my pup cries, Miroku is right; I will have to remember to thank him. The door to the delivery room opens and Kagome's mom walks out with a proud smile on her face.

"Come on Sesshoumaru why don't you come meet your son." She says.

"I have a son." I say in shock.

"Yes."

I walk slowly past Kagome's mother and into the delivery room, there on the bed never looking any more beautiful in her life than right now is Kagome holding out pup with a smile on her face. She hears me come into the room and she looks up from our pup and smiles at me.

"Come see our son Sesshoumaru." She says in a very tired voice.

I walk slowly over to her bed side and sit down beside me, I look at the tiny pup in her arms and my smile gets even bigger. "Here hold him Sesshoumaru." Kagome says.

She slowly hands the pup to me and I gently take him out of her arms and hold him like she was, I look down at our beautiful son, he is almost completely identical to me except for the fact that he has Kagome's brown eyes.

"What are we going to name him Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asks me.

I look up from our pup to Kagome and then back down to our pup. "Yoshimori will be his name." I say.

"Yoshimori, I like it."

Within a few more minutes everyone else comes in to see Yoshimori and everyone wants to hold him, while everyone is taking their turns at holding him I pull Kagome into my arms and kiss her forehead.

"Thank you my love, for giving us this most wonderful pup." I say to her.

"Any time, though I think we will wait a while before trying again." She says with a laugh.

I look down at her and she is smiling up at me and I smile down at her before leaning down and capturing her lips in a soft kiss. Once I pull up Rin is standing beside me with Yoshimori in her arms, I gently take him from her and hand him over to Kagome. I look from Rin, to Shippo, and to Kagome and our new son and can't help but thank the kami's for the most wonderful family I could have ever asked for.

**Hello everyone! Okay this is the last chapter for this story! I will be publishing another chapter which will be the sequel! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review review review!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	10. Sequel

**Sequel**

**2 Years Later**

**Kagome's POV**

It's been a wonderful and long 2 years since Yoshimori was born and he has been the sweetest boy ever, right now he is two in human years but looks like he could be a 5 year old.

I watch from mine and Sesshoumaru's balcony as Rin, Shippo, Yoshimori and our daughter, yes a few months after Yoshimori was born I found myself pregnant so now we have a one year old daughter names Sakura. The four of them hang around each other all the time; it's rare to find them without each other.

I smile as two strong arms encircle my small waist and pull me back against a strong chest. Before I know it Sesshoumaru starts to nibble at my ear making me close my eyes in pleasure.

"Sesshoumaru shouldn't you be in your study." I get out.

"I decided to take the day off to pleasure my mate; the children will not be disturbing us." He says in a husky voice.

Then I remember that there is some good news that I just found out this morning and that I want to share with Sesshoumaru and I know it will both shock him and make him very happy.

I slowly move out of Sesshoumaru's arms much to his dismay and turn around to face him. "Honey there is something that I want to tell you." I say, trying to keep some of my excitement at bay.

Sesshoumaru raises his eyebrow at me. "What would that be, Koi?" He asks me.

"I am pregnant!" I say.

A shocked look comes over Sesshoumaru's face before it disappears and he picks me up and starts spinning me around in the air. This is the best news that I could have possibly given him.

On other notes Sango and Miroku have also had 3 children, one is a set of beautiful twin girls, and Inuyasha and Kikyou have also had two children, a little boy and little girl. It seems that in such a long time everyone lives has changed rapidly, all for the better.

'_Thank__ you kami for giving me the most beautiful life!'_

**Hello everyone! Well that was it, this is officially then end of this story! Whew it seems like it has taken me forever to get to this point in time! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, I greatly appriciate it!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


End file.
